White space frequency bands are frequency bands allocated to television (TV) broadcasting service and to wireless microphone service, but not used in a local geographic area. Recent Federal Communication Commission (FCC) rules allow unlicensed access to white space frequency bands in the United States as long as such access does not interfere with TV and wireless microphone transmission (i.e., “incumbent” or “primary user” access to the frequency bands). Non-U.S. jurisdictions may also in the future implement similar provisions for access to television frequency bands. Available white space frequency bands may have variable bandwidths, and they may be non-contiguous and location-specific. These aspects make white space transmission networks different from conventional wireless transmission networks. Conventional wireless solutions utilize hardware chips for data transmission. Such hardware chips are limited to certain physical layer and media access control protocols, as well as certain transmission frequency bands. Hard-coded protocols cannot utilize non-contiguous frequency bands. Furthermore, supporting both long and short-distance white space transmission requires either multi-protocol chips or multiple hard-coded chips.